


Even a Werewolf Needs a Job

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 7 of Reincarnation Challenge</p>
<p>Prompt: Jeff mentioned at NYCC that we’d be surprised where and how we first see Derek in 3B. Where and how do you think we’ll see him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a Werewolf Needs a Job

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual thanks to Missus_T_ for her beta job especially this week with my med addled brain

Scott was running errands for Deaton. For some reason there had been a huge influx of emergencies at the office, so they were running low on all varieties of animal food. He was pushing one overflowing cart and pulling another 3/4ths full when he caught the familiar scent of his once Alpha. Swivelling his head down the aisles searching for him, he stopped his tracking as the rumbling voice of Derek came from the man in a Petco uniform handing a bag of goldfish to a little ginger haired girl.

 

Shaking his head because he doesn’t believe his eyes, Scott turns down the aisle not seeing anyone down there anymore. Writing it off as a fluke, he continues his shopping.

 

The next day during lunch at school, Scott catches the same scent while standing in the lunch line with Stiles. With his head on the swivel, Scott hears Stiles’ quick inhale of breath and

scents his sudden flood of arousal. Turning to question Stiles, Scott stops in the middle of his turn to be faced with Derek in a hairnet.

 

Spluttering Scott attempts, “Wha-what are you doing?”

 

“Trying to blend in and be normal, set a good example for Cora…” Derek quickly replies.

 

“By working as a lunch lady - man - werewolf,” Stiles whispers harshly.

 

“And the fish guy at PetCo,” Derek replies blushing deeply.

  
“I KNEW THAT WAS YOU!” Scott exclaims throwing his hands and subsequently his tray in the air. 


End file.
